Context is important
by thetizzler
Summary: Yukio overhears Rin and Shiemi doing something, but is what they're doing really bad? Context is important.


Yukio Okumura wasn't happy. Shura Kirigakure had that effect on him. That lazy woman was supposed to be in charge of his brother Rin's training to control his blue flames, but he had just learned that she had given Rin the day off so that she could go stand in line to buy a new video game system that was releasing at midnight. In true Shura fashion, she chose to inform Yukio of this by leaving a note in the room that her and Rin usually train in, instead of just telling Yukio like a normal person. Yukio clenched the note angrily as he walked back to his and Rin's private dorm.

"Yo four eyes, There's a new video game system coming out at midnight so I gave Rin the day off from training. One of the launch titles is a sequel to a game that had a really tense cliffhanger so I have to play it as soon as possible. Don't judge me.

Love Shura.

P.S: Don't be a jerk and drag Rin off to do some training anyway. The kids been working his tail off (pun totally intended by the way) and he's been making some serious progress recently so he deserves a little rest." The note read.

Yukio was naturally on his way to drag Rin off to do some training. He didn't care what Shura said. Him and his brother were already in a delicate position with the order of the true cross. He didn't want to risk his or Rin's life because Shura was slacking in her responsibilities. He finally reached him and his brothers room. Before he could kick the door down and drag Rin out he heard a voice on the other side.

"Oh wow Rin, I had no idea it was so long." The cute, delicate voice said in awe.

_"Is that Shiemi? What is she talking about... Oh god no..."_ Yukio thought in horror of the implications of what he just heard.

"It's really not that impressive. Mephisto's is longer." Rin answered.

"The head master? He has one too? He showed it to you?"

_"OH GOD NO!" _Yukio thought with even more horror than before.

"Yeah, he was giving me a lecture about how important it is for me to keep it in my pants and he whipped it out when I told him it was really hard for me because of the length. He sure shut me up."

"Was his as hairy as yours?"

"Even hairier."

"Wow, that's really hard to believe. Ah! Rin, it's twitching!"

"Sorry. It can get a little unruly when someone's playing with it."

"Who else has touched it besides me?"

"Shura sensei has grabbed it a few times, but she always does it really rough and it hurts like hell. I hate it."

"Has Yukio ever?"

"HELL NO! That'd be way too weird."

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"It's okay. So can we get started?"

"Go ahead. Just start off slow so I can get used to it. I've never done this before."

Yukio had heard enough. He burst through the door, his face covered in a crimson blush and one hand covering his eyes so that he wouldn't see his brother and Shiemi in compromising positions.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! WHAT ARE YOU TWO THINKING, DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS!?"

"Yukio?" Shiemi asked confused.

"SHIEMI! WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER SAY IF SHE CAUGHT YOU DOING THIS?"

"I don't understand. Is this not something I should be doing to Rin?"

"What's your problem Yukio?" Rin asked in an irritated tone.

"WHAT'S MY PROBLEM!? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME AFTER WHAT I JUST CAUGHT YOU DOING!?"

"OPEN YOUR EYES DUMBASS!" Rin yelled at Yukio.

Yukio removed his hand from his face and what he saw shocked him. Shiemi and Rin were sitting on Rin's bed while Shiemi held Rin's demonic tail in one hand and a brush in the other. Relief washed over Yukio's being. He hadn't caught his brother defiling their best friend after all.

"Oh thank god. I thought you two were doing something else."

"What else could we have been doing?" Shiemi asked innocently.

"Yeah Yukio. Why don't you explain to Shiemi what you thought we were doing." Rin said in an almost taunting tone of voice.

"Uh well... you see..."

Back in town Shura was standing in line for her long anticipated video game system. Shura had done this sort of thing before so she was used to standing in line for hours. She was even used to the leers from the horny gamers who stood in line with her. One of which was surprisingly familiar to her.

_"I don't know if I'll be able to last a few more hours standing this close to Shura sensei"_ The perverted Shima thought.

_"I knew this kid was a pervert but he looks like he's going to bust his nut by just looking at me."_ Shura thought. With a mischievous smile, she faked a yawn and stretched her arms up. She twisted her torso so that Shima could see her bust from the side and the pervert almost lost his mind.

_"It's only six PM..." _Shima thought with tears comically falling from his eyes. He was in for the longest night of his life.

Author's Notes: Just a perverted little idea for a one shot that I thought off. Hopefully some of you got a laugh from it. Review and flame and all that good stuff.


End file.
